


Sotto cieli neri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una serie di drabble che hanno Goku come fulcro. Scritte sulla canzone dei Linkin Park: New Divide.





	Sotto cieli neri

SOTTO CIELI NERI

  


Una serie di drabble che hanno Goku come fulcro. Scritte sulla canzone dei Linkin Park: New Divide.

  


  


  


Cap.1 L’oro della leggenda

  


_Mi ricordo cieli neri,  
fulmini attorno a me_ _._

  


Le nuvole color dell’oro si addensavano nel cielo verde, che si faceva via via più scuro. Fulmini azzurri si abbattevano sul terreno e sull’acqua verde smeraldo, scintille si diffondevano tutt’intorno. 

Goku serrò i pugni e digrignò i denti, curvò la schiena, avvertiva delle fitte dovute all’ira ed era scosso da tremiti, i suoi occhi divennero completamente bianchi. Fulmini dorati precipitavano tutt’intorno a lui, creando dei giochi d’ombra sul suo viso contratto e il suo corpo tremante.

Un rivolo di sudore solcò il viso di Son, le sue pupille apparivano e scomparivano. Il cielo sopra di lui si tinse di nero. 

  


[100].

  


****

  


  


  


Cap.2 Il supersaiyan

  


_R_ _icordavo ogni bagliore improvviso,  
appena il tempo cominciò a offuscarsi._

  


Zolle di terra sotto gli stivaletti di Goku andarono in pezzi e i frammenti levitarono intorno alle sue gambe, coperte dai pantaloni strappati e sporchi di sangue. I capelli mori di Goku si alzarono verso l’alto, le ciocche larghe tre dita ondeggiavano. Venuzze comparivano sui suoi muscoli in tensione, tre volte più gonfi del normale. 

Goku gettò ripetutamente la testa all’indietro, mentre i suoi capelli si tingevano del colore dell’oro.

“Io… non posso… perdonarti!” sbraitò. 

Freezer lo guardava con l’unico occhio sano, in piedi sulla roccia in mezzo al mare.

< Non permetterò a questo mostro di spazzare via la mia famiglia > giurò Goku mentalmente.

  


[106].

  


****

  


  


  


Cap.3 Uno ogni mille anni

  


_Come un segno sconvolgente che il destino mi aveva trovato alla fine_ _._

  


Goku si voltò verso Freezer, i capelli color dell’oro gli ondeggiavano sul capo e la sua aura rischiarava tutt’intorno. La figura del suo avversario si rifletteva nelle sue iridi verde-acqua. Avanzò verso di lui, i pugni serrati, la schiena ritta, il corpo non più in tensione.

“Gohan, mettiti al sicuro” ordinò.

Il figlio annuì, rabbrividendo. Si caricò Junior sulle spalle, sentì il suo maestro gemere piano di dolore e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi.

Goku continuò a camminare con passo cadenzato e alzò il capo.

< Crilin, mi dispiace, tutto questo non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Dovresti essere qui, accanto a me, a ridere ancora > pensò.

  


[105].

  


  


****

  


  


  


Cap.4 Sacrifice

  


_E_ la tua voce è tutto ciò che ho sentito,  
e diceva che ottengo solo ciò che merito.  
__  


  


“Chiedi perdono a tua madre da parte mia” esalò Goku. Appoggiò una mano sul corpo rigonfio di Cell, da cui si alzava dei versi disarticolati.

Gohan cadde in ginocchio, ai piedi del padre, il vento che si alzava dal loro nemico gli sferzava il viso e gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli da supersaiyan di secondo livello.

“Papà” esalò.

Goku si portò due dita alla fronte, le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso. Si teletrasportò, apparendo davanti a Re Kahio.

“Che cosa sta succedendo?!” gridò quest’ultimo.

< Se non fossi stato uno sciocco guerriero, non mi avresti abbandonata! > udì Goku mentalmente, mentre Cell esplodeva.

  


[105].

  


  


*****

  


  


  


Cap.5 _Give me a reason_

  


_Allora_ dammi una ragione per dimostrare che ho torto.  
  


  


“Dammi una sola ragione per dimostrarmi che ho torto a pensare che non mi ami. Una volta sola, dimostrami quello che provi per me, che non mi hai sposato solo per una promessa. Prima di andartene per l’ennesima volta, ti prego” lo supplicò Chichi.

I lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso dal taglio ovale.

Goku le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, sfiorandole la stoffa rosa del lungo kimono.

“Voglio dartene ben più di una” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, Chichi si alzò sulle punte delle ballerine nere, ricambiando al bacio.

< Qualsiasi cosa succeda, non posso smettere di amarlo > pensò.

  


[105].

  


****

  


  


  


Cap.6 Memoria immacolata

  


_Per_ lavare questa memoria pulita.  
  


  


Una lacrima rigò la guancia di Chichi, Goku le passò l’indice bollente sulla pelle rosea.

< La mia memoria ha cancellato tutto il mio passato. Non so chi sono, qual è la mia vera natura, ma tu sei tutto quello di cui ho certezza > pensò Son. La issò tra le braccia e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

Chichi sollevò il capo, le sue gote erano rosate, gli afferrò la maglietta blu madida di sudore con entrambe le mani, stringendo così forte da sbiancare le nocche.

“Ho pensato che ti avrei perso a causa della malattia” gemette.

“Sono qui” la rassicurò Goku.

  


[103].

  


****

  


  


  


Cap.7 Dissimili

  


_Lascia_ che i pensieri attraversino la distanza nei tuoi occhi.  
  


  


“Alle volte, persino dopo tutto questo tempo, ho paura di non conoscerlo” sussurrò Bulma. Portò il bicchiere di cristallo alle labbra, sorseggiando il vino all’interno.

< Non posso affogare tutti i miei dispiaceri nell’ _Ice wine_ > pensò, bevendone una sorsata piena. 

“Tu lo ami, perdonalo. Permetti che i tuoi pensieri e il tuo amore per lui attraversino la distanza nei suoi occhi.

Vorrei che anche Chichi potesse perdonarmi” disse Goku.

“Non voglio diventare come lei e trovarmi da sola ad aspettare un marito saiyan” mormorò Bulma, finendo il contenuto del bicchiere.

“Vegeta non sarà mai come me e lo sai” ribatté Goku.

  


[102].

  


  


*****

  


  


Cap.8 My princess

  


_Dammi_ una ragione per riempire questo vuoto.  
  


  


Chichi si legò i lunghi capelli mori in una lunga coda e si slacciò la cintura del kimono blu mare, fece scivolare la stoffa, scoprendo le spalle sottili.

Goku si appoggiò allo stipite di legno della porta e deglutì rumorosamente, arrossendo. Si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi le ciocche more.

“Urca, certo che sei davvero bellissima. Dovresti vestirti sempre così, sembri una principessa” mormorò.

Chichi si voltò verso di lui e batté le palpebre.

“Io sono una principessa, _Goku-san_ ” disse gentilmente.

< Tu sei la ragione che può riempire ogni mio vuoto > pensò Goku, raggiungendola.

“La mia principessa” disse gentilmente.

  


[100]. 

  


  


*****

  


  


  


Cap.9 Cambi l’atmosfera

  


_Riempi_ lo spazio che c'è.  
  


“Papà, mi sei mancato così tanto in tutti questi anni” disse Gohan. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di suo padre e gli strinse il braccio.

Goku sollevò Goten da sotto le ascelle e se lo mise sulle gambe, accarezzandogli la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli a cespuglio.

“Ho vissuto un sacco di avventure. Ho combattuto con guerrieri potentissimi nell’aldilà” raccontò Goku.

Goten ridacchiò.

“Ce lo racconti, papà?” domandò.

“Certo” disse Goku, annuendo un paio di volte.

< Quando lui è qui, riempie l’ambiente di allegria. La sua sola presenza porta la gioia anche agli altri > pensò Gohan.

“Grazie, papà” disse gentilmente.

  


[101].

  


  


****

  


  


  


Cap.10 Amico idiota

  


_Fa che sia abbastanza da raggiungere verità e bugie._  
  


  


“Fa che il tuo operato sia abbastanza per raggiungere la verità oltre le bugie. Io mi fido di te, puoi farcela” disse Goku e porse la mano a Vegeta, che la scostò con la propria.

“Non ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli” borbottò.

Goku chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere.

“Urca, io sì, dei tuoi. In fondo siamo amici, no?” domandò.

Vegeta si rialzò in piedi e si colpì un paio di volte la spalla, togliendosi la polvere dalla battle-suit.

“Togliti quel viso ebete dal viso, razza di idiota di un…” borbottò. Volse lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra. “… amico”. 

  


[100].

  


  


*****

  


  


  


Cap.11 Nuova divisione

  


_Attraverso_ questa nuova divisione.  
  


  


Yuma sospirò, accarezzando la schiena della figlia, questa era riversa sulle sue gambe e singhiozzava.

“Non fare così, ti prego” la supplicò.

< Questo è il momento peggiore che la mia bambina abbia mai vissuto > pensò.

Chichi gemette rumorosamente, mentre lo stregone del toro le passava la mano possente anche tra i morbidi capelli mori.

“Non lo amavo abbastanza? Non l’ho fatto sentire abbastanza bene al mio fianco?” piagnucolò la giovane.

“Vedrai, questa separazione non sarà eterna. Esistono le sfere del drago, Goku troverà un modo per ritornare da te. Attraverso questa nuova divisione il vostro amore, messo alla prova, ritornerà più forte” disse il padre.

  


  


[107].

  


******

  


  


Cap.12 Ricordi abbandonati

  


_Non c’era niente in vista, a parte i ricordi abbandonati._

  


Goku raccolse i frammenti di vetro del portafotografie che era caduto a terra, si ferì un dito e il sangue iniziò a colare lungo la sua mano. Socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, le sue labbra erano esangue. Si voltò, udendo dei passi alle sue spalle e vide suo figlio Gohan entrare.

“Sei ancora in queste condizioni? Usare il Kahioken insieme ai poteri divini ti strema” sussurrò il primogenito.

Goku fece un sorriso tirato.

< Sempre meno che i ricordi abbandonati che si sedimentano tra me e tua madre, dividendoci sempre di più > pensò.

“Urca, è vero” biascicò.

  


[102].

  


********

  


  


  


Cap.13 Ricordi nascosti

  


_Non c’era un posto in cui nasconderli._

  


Goten aprì l’armadio, frugando tra gli alberi fotografici e uno rischiò di cadergli in testa. 

Goku lo afferrò al volo e lo strinse al petto, passando la mano sulla testa del figlio più piccolo.

“Urca, attento. Il peso dei ricordi può essere mortale” gli disse.

Goten si grattò la guancia, gonfiò le guance e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Sto cercando dov’è nascosto” borbottò.

“Urca, qui non c’è molto altro posto dove nascondere i ricordi” disse Goku.

“Papà, sto parlando dei regali di Natale” piagnucolò Goten.

“Per quelli dovrai aspettare Natale, ma puoi scoprire subito le foto di questo album. Vieni che te le mostro” propose Goku.

  


[104].

  


*****

  


  


  


Cap.14 Contro Turles

  


_Le ceneri cadevano come neve._

  


Il cervo cadde pesantemente a terra, sollevando della polvere grigiastra, i fiori appassivano precipitando sulla terra bruna, mentre le fronde degli alberi si annerivano.

La cenere cadeva dal cielo, infilandosi nella tuta arancione di Goku, trai suoi capelli, coprendo le sue ferite e seppellendo i corpi dei suoi alleati, incoscienti a terra.

< La cenere cade come se fosse neve e lo sento il pianeta che muore prosciugato da quell’albero maledetto > pensò, guardando i frutti dell’albero della vita.

La risata demoniaca di Turles gli risuonò nelle orecchie e rischiò di scivolare in ginocchio. Serrò un pugno e caricò la poca energia sferica rimasta nella mano.

  


[106].

  


  


*****

  


  


  


Cap.15 Fuga da Nameck

  


_E la terra crollò._

  


Lapilli di lava si alzavano dalla terra che si era spaccata in più punti, dando vita a giochi di luce aranciati sul viso del Son.

Goku si guardò intorno, il terreno franava.

< Nameck sta crollando sotto i miei piedi. Presto esploderà > pensò, il battito cardiaco accelerato e le vene del collo che pulsavano. I venti gli sferzavano il viso, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi che emanavano un bagliore dorato.

Sfrecciò avanti e indietro, solcando i cieli, vide la navicella di Freezer precipitare in una voragine. Sgranò gli occhi intravedendo una navicella monoposto candida e volò in quella direzione.

  


[100].

  


*****

  


  


  


Cap.16 Massacro

  


_Nel punto dove ce ne stavamo._

  


Goku precipitò esanime a terra, il sangue gli scivolava dalle labbra, teneva la bocca spalancata e ansimava rumorosamente, il petto gli doleva e sentiva un sapore metallico invadergli i polmoni. Nelle sue iridi, ormai bianche, si rifletté la figura di Broly.

Quest’ultimo spiccò un balzò e gli atterrò sul petto, spezzandogli le costole e facendolo ululare di dolore.

Broly rideva sguaiatamente, continuando a saltare, rabbrividendo di piacere alle grida di Son, udendo il rumore delle ossa che si spezzavano.

< Resta pure nel punto in cui sei, sarà la tua tomba > pensò.

“Ti odio, Kakaroth! Ti distruggerò, maledettissimo scarafaggio!” urlò.

  


[101].

  


****

  


  


  


Cap.17 Il torneo di Piccolo

  


_In ogni perdita._

  


Goku si appoggiò con la schiena contro una palma e allungò le gambe, osservando davanti a sé. Ridacchiò vedendo Olong e Genio, intenti a litigarsi la stessa rivista, venir raggiunti da Bulma con un pugno sul capo. 

Osservò Lunch starnutire, tirar fuori un fucile ed iniziare a sparare a Crilin che, urlando, lasciò cadere il proprio gelato e andò a nascondersi dietro l’angolo del negozio.

Tenshinan si avvicinò a Son, appoggiò un gomito contro la palma e si piegò in avanti.

“Come mai tutto solo? Sei giovane, dovresti divertirti” gli disse.

< Penso solo che avrei voluto che anche Nonno Gohan fosse qui > pensò Goku.

  


[106].

  


  


*****

  


  


  


Cap.18 Nuvoletta d’oro

  


_In ogni bugia._

  


Goku era seduto sulla nuvola d’oro e osservava il cielo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi color pece erano liquide.

Crilin gli si avvicinò, appoggiò la mano sulla nuvoletta e cadde pesantemente a terra.

“Urca, ti sei fatto male?” domandò Goku, piegandosi in avanti.

Crilin si massaggiò la testa e si raddrizzò, mettendosi in ginocchio per terra.

“Avevo dimenticato che se dici qualche bugia ogni tanto non funziona” gemette. Guardò Goku e gli sorrise. “Come mai così pensieroso? Chichi ti ha di nuovo lasciato senza pranzo?” chiese.

“Mi mancava stare un po’ con la nuvola speedy” rispose Goku.

  


[101].

  


  


**********

  


  


  


Cap.19 Ficcanaso

  


_In ogni verità che neghi._

  


Vegeta guardava Bulma attraverso la finestra, la giovane si era assopita con il capo reclinato su un tavolo, accanto a lei un bicchiere rovesciato da cui erano gocciolate alcune gocce vermiglie e una bottiglia vuota di vino rosso.

“Per quanto ancora vorrai negare la verità? Ne sei innamorato”. Vegeta udì la voce di Goku e alzò il capo, Son era seduto su un ramo, con una gamba penzoloni e una mano appoggiata sul tronco.

“ _Tsk_ , fatti gli affari tuoi, idiota” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan.

“Urca, certo che sei proprio testardo. Si vede che Bulma sta soffrendo, le farebbe bene ricevere le tue attenzioni” borbottò Goku.

  


[106].

  


  


**********

  


  


Cap.20 Bardack

  


_E ogni rammarico._

  


Goku osservò la fascia rossa che teneva tra le mani, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e avvertì delle fitte al petto, all’altezza del cuore.

“ _Ggggh ghhhh_ ” gemette, digrignando i denti. Strinse gli occhi e piegò in avanti il capo, le ciocche di capelli larghe quattro dita gli ricaddero davanti al viso mettendoglielo in ombra.

< Papà, quanto avrei voluto conoscerti. Il rammarico di averti perso mi ferisce. Come avrei voluto crescere sia accanto a te che a Nonno Gohan. Chissà com’era mia madre, se l’amavi. Se entrambi mi avreste potuto volere bene > pensò. Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

  


[101].

  


  


***********

  


  


  


Cap.21 Il mio addio

  


_E ogni addio._

  


Goku si portò la mano alla tempia e fece un saluto militare, delle immense ali si spalancarono sulla sua schiena e una serie di piume candide volarono tutt’intorno. I capelli biondi di Goku emanavano un bagliore dorato.

“Credo che questo sia il mio addio” disse Son. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, dietro di lui si stagliava un cielo azzurro solcato da nuvolette color oro. Saltò, spiccando il volo e levitò lontano dagli altri.

“Papà, aspetta!” gridò Gohan. Allungò una mano davanti a sé, la figura del padre scomparve.

Una piuma candida era precipitata ai piedi di Gohan che la raccolse.

  


[100].

  


*******

  


  


  


Cap.22 Irriconoscibile

_Era un errore troppo grande da nascondere._

  


“Sei impazzito?! Eri pronto a sacrificare tutti quei mondi per cosa? Sei ossessionato dalla forza, ormai non ti riconosco più!” gridò Chichi. Raggiunse il marito con uno schiaffo, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

Goku si massaggiò la guancia, lì dove la pelle si era arrossata.

< Quando voglio so essere vulnerabile a qualsiasi cosa. Però le sue parole feriscono più di ogni altra cosa > pensò.

“Senza quel torneo, ci avrebbe semplicemente spazzato via. Andando nel futuro ho potuto vedere come _Zeno-sama_ desiderasse semplicemente distruggere tutto quello che lo circondava.

Non giustifico il mio errore, è semplicemente troppo grande per nasconderlo, ma non giudicarmi così” sussurrò Goku.

  


[108].

  


  


*******

  


  


  


  


Cap.23 Motivazione

_Fa che sia abbastanza da raggiungere verità e bugie._

  


Freezer premette la testa di Goku sott’acqua, Son si dibatté, l’aria gli mancava e i polmoni gli dolevano.

Cercò di allontanare la zampa con entrambe le mani, la vista gli si stava oscurando e i capelli mori gli fluttuavano intorno al viso. Gettò indietro la testa, iniziando a perdere i sensi.

  


“ _Goku, ti prego, aiutami!” gridò Chichi. Le fiamme ardevano dietro le sue spalle, proiettando riflessi aranciati sulle sue gote accaldate, riflettendosi nei suoi occhi lucidi._

_Goku allungò una mano verso Chichi, udì la moglie urlare._

  


Goku sgranò gli occhi, incrementando al massimo l’aura, Freezer venne sbalzato all’indietro.

< Devo salvarla a qualsiasi costo! > pensò.

  


[106].

  


*****

  


  


Cap.24 Goku non ti arrendere

_Attraverso questa nuova divisione._

_Attraverso questa nuova divisione._

  


< Dannato Hit, giuro che se Son non si riprende, lo ammazzerò con le mie mani > pensò Junior. Massaggiò il petto di Goku, il sudore gli solcava la fronte dalla pelle verde.

“Dai, non ti arrendere, resisti. Riprenditi” ordinò, le antenne gli ondeggiavano davanti al viso.

Goten singhiozzò e raggiunse il petto del padre con una serie di pugni.

“Papà!” gridò.

Gohan afferrò il più piccolo e lo fece strisciare indietro.

< Ti prego, non lasciarti andare. Non potremmo sopportare questa nuova divisione, ti scongiuro > pensò.

“Son, coraggio!” gridò Junior, passandogli la sua energia.

Goku sgranò gli occhi, riprendendo a respirare.

  


[103].

  



End file.
